End of the Rule of Two
by lady.fame
Summary: Episode One: A young girl haunts Darth Sidious dreams and thoughts, finally wanting to rid these thoughts, he sends Maul to capture her. Now he struggles to stay with the Sith code or take on another powerful apprentice. Adopted to Magooke!
1. Prologue

**Prologue - Visions**

_**Have you ever run so fast to the point where you could barely breathe? To the point where your body simply refuses to run anymore, and simply collapses on you because it can no longer support your body? I like to run like that, I especially like to run up the mountain like that. It gets harder to breath the higher you go up. And it feels amazing as your lungs desperately gasp for air, but it's so thin it barely gets enough.**_

_**Many people call me sadistic or even suicidal because of my weird thoughts. **__Those thoughts weren't his…_

"_Valarie," a feminine voice rang out, and Darth Sidious found himself sitting up in a teenaged girl's room, "time to get up!"_

_He walked into a bathroom and there he saw a teenager getting ready, she had curly brown hair and was extremely tan, she had a couple tribal markings around her shoulders, and one on her left hip. She was in a tank top, with no bra, and her boy shorts. She had big hazel, almond-shaped eyes and freckles across her small nose and big cheeks._

_Darth Sidious felt the force pool around her, she was very strong with the force. She just needed to tap into her abilities. But she was so old, he couldn't train her, and the Rule of Two…_

Darth Sidious broke from his meditation and glared at his reflection from the window overlooking the vast rocky planet. He had been seeing this female for quite some time now, he believed her to be on this planet, ever since he and his apprentice came to Earth IV the visions had been coming more frequently, even when he meditated. He was finding the disturbance irritating and even more annoying.

"You called for me, Master."

He didn't need to turn to see that his apprentice was kneeled before him, "There is a girl on this planet, and she's force-sensitive. Find her, and bring her hair."

"Yes, Master," Darth Maul said and turned to leave.

"And Maul," he called back out to his apprentice, making him stop, "bring her back alive."

He felt the confusion in his apprentice, as he didn't say anything for a while. Then finally he said to him, "As you wish, Master."

Valarie walked down the street, she wore a cute black and white stripped dress, that was form fitting because of a thick black waist belt. She had her iPod in one of her dress pockets, headphones in both ears as she walked to school with her black backpack on her bag, and red flats softly tapping on the ground as she walked. Her brown curls were pulled to one side, a few straying from the loose ponytail, which slung over her shoulder to fall into her face.

Her head bobbed lightly as she waited for the "DON'T WALK" sign to change. Though there were no cars coming, it was one of Valarie's pet peeves, a tap came to her shoulder making her jump, as she turned to the source. Her Arkanian friend, Jadamea, her long blonde, white hair was braided over one shoulder, and she wore a dark denim short shorts, that didn't look too slutty on her because of her very tall and slender frame. She wore a light blue plaid shirt with a white undershirt underneath, she smiled kindly at her, wearing ray-bans to cover her white eyes, which she was embarrassed by, but Valarie thought that her eyes were very beautiful, and exotic looking.

Valarie took out her headphones, and threw them over her shoulder, "Hey girlie!"

"Hey V," Jadamae said as they crossed the street, "You look very cute today!"

"Thank you," Valarie said, proud of herself, "You look very lazy today, I'll be honest."

Jada laughed lightly, "I know! I woke up late so I just threw some stuff on. Hey when we get to school, can you French braid my hair, please?"

"Of course," Valarie said and quickly dug in her bag for her wide-toothed comb, "I always come prepared!"

Jada laughed at her friend, "thanks!"

As the day wore on, Darth Maul's patience was slowly dying too. His Master gave him no leads on his search, just that it was a girl. He had been looking through daycares, preschools, elementary schools, and even went as far to check, what looked like, a middle school, but couldn't find the damned force-sensitive girl at all.

He was just about to give up when he felt a tug in the force, close by him. He looked around, and then there, in black, white, and red. Her brown curls bounced behind her as she walked around a café, chatting with customers and getting orders and whatnot. He watched her from across the street as she worked long and late into the night. When she finally did get off, she walked home, all by herself, listening to her device in the pocket of her dress.

Maul watched in amusement as she suddenly started singing, "I can't take it-take-take no more, never felt like-felt like-felt like this before," she then seemed to realize she was singing out loud, and covered her mouth and looked around embarrassed and continued walking home. Her house keys jingled along her neck, attached to a lanyard, and Maul couldn't help but think about how easy this was going to be.

Following behind her from a distance, he watched as it was the perfect set up. Her house was by the beach, so she had to leave the public eye of the sidewalk, and took off her shoes, and held them as she walked along the coarse coast. He waited until she was far along the coast where no one could see him, and then attacked.

_See the sunlight, we ain't stoppin', keep on dancing 'til the world ends…_Valarie sang the song in her head as she continued to bob her head and walk along the beach, when suddenly a hand wrapped itself along her waist, and another covered her mouth, they quickly yanked out her headphones and she thrashed in her arms in alarm.

"Sleep…" she suddenly heard in her hair, her eyes drooped and sleep suddenly sounded like a good idea. But defiance rose inside her and instead she brought her elbow forward and then smashed it into his stomach and shoved him off, she dropped her shoes and ran for it, but he was on her once more, he grabbed at her backpack, so she flew her arms back so it would fall off, he suddenly flipped over her and landed, she skidded quickly so that her feet slipped, she put her hands down and kept her eyes on him before turning and running back up the coast, the cold water chilling her bare feet, but he had her and pinned and had a hand around her throat.

"H…help," she whispered in an attempt to call out, her feet thrashed around beneath him, but couldn't kick the Sith Lord who sat on her chest with ease, when he felt her mind weaken, he relieved the pressure a little, her fighting mere twitches now.

"Sleep, now," he sent the force-induced suggestion into her now weak and tired mind. She fought for a long moment, glaring at him before her mind finally caved, her body going limb in the sand.

He lifted her body with ease and placed her not-so-gently onto Bloodfin, and then got on in front of her, one hand on her to keep her on, the other drove. He couldn't help but think about how easy that was.

**So what you think? I recently started watching Star Wars, and actually just finished it, but when I have an idea in my head, I gotta get it done :) Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Lucasfilm Ltd. And, of course, the creator George Lucas.**

**Chapter One:**

**-End of the Rule of Two-**

There was pain, everywhere in my body. As I finally decided to wake up, I let out a groan as my neck cracked when I lifted it. I was amazed that my neck just didn't pop off, it must've been hanging down the whole time, and it hurt so badly. There was pain across my back and up to my shoulder blades, I found out it was because my arms were chained so high on my back to the wall. It barely gave me any room, other than to stay on my knees in an uncomfortable sitting position. Groaning at how tight all my muscles were, I tried to shift so that my muscles could relax, but there was absolutely no room to move.

My mouth opened to speak but only a dry rasp came out; I coughed and licked my lips in an attempt to moisten my mouth, "H-hello?"

There was a long moment, where I thought I wasn't going to see anyone, but then a door hissed open, flooding the room with light. I let out a yell as I whipped my head away from the light; I had a searing headache for a few moments and then I realized that I had visitors. I squinted through the light in an attempt to see. The first one I saw was my captor, I lashed towards him, but the chain pulled back on my body, I tried to get up, but the chain yanked me back down.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

"Calm down, little one," a voice said to me from beside the other, I didn't look at him though. I was too busy looking at the one who captured me to look at him. During the fight, I didn't get a really good look at him, and now that I looked upon him, with so much hatred, I almost thought he could feel it. I remember learning about the Zabrak, and at first glance, I wouldn't think that he was one, but his crowned head that was adorned with horns going all around his head, black tattoos covered his entire face, and I assumed his entire body was also adorned in the same tattoos.

"Pick her up," his voice growled out, and the one who had captured me walked forward and with a wave of his hands, the chains were gone, I glared dangerously at him, but went to grab me by forearm. He dragged me up to my feet and led me down the hall. We went down a hall, me struggling to get free, and him continuing to go on with ease.

We entered, what looked like, a gym and he threw onto the mats, I recognized the floor from being a gymnast, the foam of the mat making a wheezing noise. He took off the cuffs, and then there were three clicking noises, I looked to realize that three of the doors were locked; one was still left open, unlocked. It was distinguished by being green above the door; he glared down at me as he positioned himself between my only escape and me. I glared at him, as I loosened my tight muscles.

"The task is simple, little one," the voice from earlier said from above, he was on a railing, above a place where he could comfortably watch and look down on both of us, "get passed my apprentice, and to the door, and you'll go home, safe and sound."

Glaring at the "apprentice" I realized that he didn't state what would happen if I didn't get past him, "What happens if I can't get passed him?"

"Then you'll stay here as my next apprentice," he said simply.

Glaring at my Master for an explanation, I saw that he wouldn't give me one. I turned my hatred filled gaze onto the girl before me. I reached for my light saber to make her death a quick and painless one, it wasn't her fault that Darth Sidious went crazy, but Sidious reached for my light saber first with the Force, taking away my weapon. Returning my glare back to him, I shed my cloak and glared at the girl.

"And Maul, don't kill her," I glared at him when he said this, but turned my gaze back to the girl who eyed me carefully.

She started running, and I had to admit she was quick, but I reacted faster. I got in front of her and shoved her in her collarbone so that she skidded a few feet and landed on her back. She got up quickly and started to run for the other side. Does she not learn? I met her on the other side but she shoved my hand up so that she wouldn't be hit, and slipped around me. Rolling my eyes as she got closer to the exit, I appeared right before the with a flip and then grabbed her arm, spun her around and threw her all the way back to the other side, she skidded and then rolled before falling still on her stomach.

Stalking closer towards her, I thought that was it, but I stopped getting closer as she struggled to lift herself up. When she finally did get up, she glared at me for a moment and then tried the trick again, but I shoved her back this time, but she put her hands over her chest so she didn't go too far back and shoved me back instead. She threw a punch; I easily deflected her attack with the back of my wrist, seeing an opening, she tackled me to the ground so that we both rolled for a moment. She ended up on top and punched me square in the jaw, I kicked up lightly and slammed her into the mattress before lifting her up once more and slamming her again into the matt. I then grabbed her by the shirt collar and threw her away from the exit once more. Having had enough of this, I didn't give her a chance to become less disoriented from the attack.

Reaching for her, she suddenly jumped at me. Her white teeth gleamed as she suddenly clamped onto my hand. I couldn't stop the yell that came from my mouth as I glared at her. Hazel eyes glared at me, I hit her on the head over and over. I could feel her mind becoming disoriented. Getting sick of this I choked her with my other hand, she clamped down harder if possible, and I continued to chock her. Her nails dug into my forearm, drawing blood.

Slowly her hand and her jaw slackened as she slumped against the wall and my hold, her eyes rolled back into her head as she fell unconscious. My hold only tightened on her throat, and I felt her heart give a slight lurch as it pumped faster, adrenaline rushing through her veins, trying to get her to wake up to fight, but her mind not giving in.

"Let her go, Maul," a dark voice growled from behind me, "you're going to kill her!"

That's the point; I couldn't help but think as I gripped tighter. I felt my hold slacken as the force took over me, I glared at my Master with hatred as he loosened my hold and then threw me against the other wall. Electricity gripped me from the dark side; I glared at my Master, desperately trying to hold in my shouts of anger and pain.

"You'd…you'd rather take in that damn bitch than me," I finally choked out.

Everything stopped as my Master looked at me in surprise. His hold dropped and I tried not to show Darth Sidious my gasps of pain and for air. He started laughing at me, and I watched him carefully – waiting for him to calm down enough to tell me what was going on.

"She shall be my second apprentice," he explained, "the Rule of Two is no more."

Glaring at my Master, I simply nodded; he then suddenly glared at me, "don't ever disobey me again," and as though to prove his point, he gripped me and gave a harsh shove into the wall. "Now take her to your now shared quarters."

**So what do you think? Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd.**

**Chapter Two:**

**-Learning to be Obedient-**

Arms grabbed me up, and I knew I was being carried away from the exit. I let out a weak "no" as my hands slapped on the hallway, trying to stop the person. He walked as though I was merely a fly, not bothering him one bit. I desperately clung to the doorway, but he barely faltered in his long strides as he just continued to carry me. I was placed – no, dropped onto a bed, either that or the comfiest couch I ever lay on. Struggling to sit up, a finger touch my forehead, and golden eyes stared at me.

"Sleep, now."

_Oh no, _I screamed as I struggled to stay awake, but my tired mind wanted to recover, _not again!_

A hand roughly shook me to get up; I turned my head and looked to see my captor once more. My eyes burned, as though I didn't get enough sleep. My head fell back to go back to sleep once more, but he shook me once more. With a long and tired sigh, I sat up against the headboard and looked at him expectantly.

"Our Master wishes to speak with you," he said as he turned away from me, walking to a closet, "dress into these, and be quick about it."

He threw the clothes on the bottom of my bed. I went into, what looked to be, a bathroom. I quickly washed my face so that it wasn't nasty and styled my hair a little, just so that it was in a ponytail, curls popped out of the hair tie though and fell into my face. Sighing, I walked over to the clothes and stripped out of my dirtied dress and put the black knee-length leggings and tunic on. They must've ordered my size because the clothing was very feminine, and it fit my small frame perfectly.

Reluctantly, I walked towards the door when I was done and stepped out into a blindingly white hallway. He wasn't anywhere to be found, I looked up and down the hallway cautiously, but saw no sign of him.

**Go left…**a voice made me whirl around, I looked around desperately for the voice, but still found none. I stood there for a long while debating whether to go left or to go the exact opposite way he was saying. I headed right, I didn't take two steps when suddenly the voice yelled so loudly, and I clung my head in pain. **I said go left, god dammit!**

Breathing heavily, I slowly turned and followed the voices, when I came to a turn, he didn't say anything, so I kept going straight. **Now go right. **His voice was harsh now, no longer suggestive and calm; I followed his orders, carefully looking down the hall for any sign of movement. Finding none, the voice led me to a door, this time the voice came from the other side and it sounded exactly like the one that entered my mind.

"Enter," he said.

Pushing on the door lightly, it swished open loudly and I stepped into the dimly lit room. I must've slept well into the afternoon, because the sun was at its highest point. I was disappointed slightly; I usually slept in until 4 if I really wanted too.

"Lesson number one…" he said calmly, "when in my presence, you will always…" I watched his hand rise, and I felt the immediate tug in a Force that the other younger man used yesterday on me, I walked backwards but before I could turn for the door he slammed his head down and said, "bow!"

My body slammed into the red carpet, my head almost banged too, but my hands were out in alarm to stop my fall. The pressure seemed to increase as though to prove his point, was he waiting for a response? If so, I didn't give him one, ten minutes went by before I nodded in understanding and he finally let up.

Though the pressure was gone, I stayed on my knees; head slightly turned down, and hands on my knees as I caught my breath.

"When you refer to me or my own apprentice, Darth Maul," he said starting to circle me, "you shall call me Master, nothing more and nothing less. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I said, and then realized he had stopped circling and was waiting for something, "Master?"

"Very good," he said patting me on the head like I was some child or…dog. My anger flared, and I wanted to punch him in stupid wrinkly face, but I did nothing.

"If you show any sign or fear or any hint of mercy at all," he said, coming to in front of me once more and then walking back over to the window, "you shall be severely punished. Do you understand?"

I couldn't stop myself from saying what's next, "I'm not some slave you can just beat around! You don't own me!"

His response was only to chuckle, "In due time, my young apprentice," and then said in a much harsher tone, "now leave, Maul will be looking for you to take you to the training room."

Glaring, I turned and stormed out of the room, I went off in some random direction and then entered a room, which just so happened to be the training room. I looked around it, and immediately noticed the double bars on the side. I spun around in a circle and then let myself fall to the mat. Staring up at the ceiling, I was about to drift asleep, when a red and black, horned face came into my view.

"Get up," he said with a glare.

Doing as I was told, I stood before him, he quickly lifted up my arms, and circled around me, then poked my side, inspecting me. When he poked my stomach, I laughed, ticklish, but he merely glared.

"You have much to catch up on," he said, "I have to start with the Basics, and then from there what a Padawan would learn, you must be a quick learner if you ever want to be a Sith Lord."

Crossing my arms, I said, "Maybe I don't want to be a Sith Lord."

He glared, "According to my Master, you will be."

Defiantly I said, "Well your Master can go suck on a dic-"

He flipped his hand, like a cat lazily trying to swat a fly, but I went flying into the padded wall and fell to the ground. He approached me, as I got on my hands and knees to stand, he grabbed the collar of my tunic and lifted me up with ease.

"You will never talk that way about our Master," he growled lowly, as he let me drop once more at his feet, "now get up."

Standing before him once more, he started his lesson. The first one was simple, fighting techniques. He fixed everything, as I fought against a punching bag. He fixed my fists, how to protect my hands, he fixed my posture, he fixed my kicks, and at one point he even fixed my face.

"You never let your enemy even have a single hint of what's to come," he growled at me as I went through the motions, against the punching bag.

As the day wore on, the more tired I became. He now had me fighting against him, again. I had shed my tunic, like him, leaving me in my black wrap, and him in nothing. I now had my hands on my knees, completely drained trying to catch my breath, he then charged me and instead of going into an offensive position like he wanted, I went into defensive, I blocked everyone of his attacks, except for when he swept his leg from underneath me, and he gave a harsh shove too to add to my fall.

"Again," was all he said as he stepped away from me.

Standing, I panted out, "Master, we've been at this all day! Can't we-"

"Don't," he said, kneeing me in the stomach, "ever," he slapped me, "QUESTION ME!"

He punched me so that I fell to the mat once more, he then waited for me to defy him again, when I didn't, he said "again."

Sighing, I went into an offensive position this time and charged him. He seemed somewhat surprised by this. He was forced to go on the defensive, every time he tried to switch the roles; I immediately sent a blow so that he had no choice but to go on the defensive. He let out a growl of frustration as I continued my assault, but I left an opening. He took it and kicked me in the stomach, making me tumble.

"That was much better," he said, and I couldn't help but feel a little relief at the compliment, but it quickly died as he said, "again."

By the time I was allowed to eat, I no longer had an appetite; I excused myself and somehow found my way back to my room. I took a shower and then fell onto my bed, letting my tired body sleep, not even noticing the Zabrak that entered and went to his own bed.

"Get up."

Groaning, I rolled over and looked at the clock, when it read "6:19" I groaned and swatted his hand away, and rolled over to sleep again. He shook me once more, and I finally spoke up.

"C'mon, you can't possibly expect me to wake up at this god forsaken hour," I grumbled, "ten more minutes…"

**GET UP!**

The voice rang inside my head so loud; I jumped up and slammed myself against my headboard. His mouth was moving, but I couldn't make out his voice as the ringing continued in my ears. He stopped talking, and when the ringing stopped, he repeated himself.

"Do as your told, no complaints, no excuses, I don't care what your problems are," with that said, he threw my clothes at me once more and left the room.

I sighed loudly, but quickly got dressed and followed him out the door. I let out a yawn but it wasn't there long, as I was suddenly attacked, I dodged the punch by crouching and then shoved him back away from me. He seemed pleased with me, which made me feel a little better as he stated:

"You learn fast," and then led me down the hallway, "today you will not be training with me."

_Oh there is a God, _I thought in relief, but didn't let my face show any sign of my happiness, he gave me a glare at my thought and I bit my lip, as I couldn't help but instinctively take a step away from him, in fear he might hurt me.

"You shall be training with Lord Sidious instead," he stated, and watched my face fall in despair.

_I guess I finally get to see which one's worse…_I couldn't stop myself from thinking, he stopped at a door and gestured me to enter and then left. I entered, and there stood Sidious in his usual dim lighted room. There was a long pause where I had turmoil inside me of obeying or disobeying his orders. But slowly I fell to my knees and bowed my head.

"Darth Maul was right," he said, sounding somewhat amused, "you do learn fast."

Biting on my tongue to hold back one of my immature retorts, I gritted out, "Thank you, Master."

A bark of laughter surprised me and made me jump from my kneeled position, "and just yesterday you were an annoying teenaged brat…Maul must've been really harsh on you."

_No kidding, _I scoffed in my mind, and he smirked at that, and then for whatever reason it dawned on me that they could read minds. Not only could they force me to do things I didn't want to do when I was weak or tired, they could also read every single one of my thoughts! This realization scared me a little, but I quickly clouded it with anger at no longer having any privacy what's so ever.

"Today you're going to be moving objects…" And that's exactly what I did all day. The training was boring, I had been moving objects since I was young, but to humor him, I put the books in alphabetical order, then numerical order, then I moved the couch around in a circle.

"This bores you," he didn't question it, he stated it; I didn't say anything, I wasn't too sure what to say to him so I just stood before him, waiting for him to continue, "you're very strong in the ways of the Force, unlike my first apprentice. He wasn't as developed in the way; but he was an excellent warrior – unlike you."

"Wait…I've never seen you watch us practice," I said, "how could you possibly know that?"

He glared at me, and then I realized he was waiting for me, and then quickly added, "Master." He seemed pleased with this.

"You may be a fast learner, and may be able to use the Force quicker than most," he said, but then suddenly glared, "but you're very naïve.

"Once you've mastered the Force like my first apprentice and me," he continued, "you'll be able to be completely invisible to even a strong mind like your own."

"What do you mean by a 'strong mind', master," I asked.

"A strong mind is one that can't be manipulated by the force as easily as a weak mind," he explained, "a strong mind is usually found in jedi or sith."

"May I ask what's the difference between a 'jedi' and a 'sith'?"

"Not today," he said, "go, get food and then go off to bed."

"Thank you, Master," I said, and then turned and left the room I was in.

For a while I wondered down the hallway, and found myself in the kitchen. The kitchen was open to me, so I quickly looked around the cupboards to see what they had in stock. Not much, but I did find pancake batter, cabbage, kimchi, pork, mayo, okonomiyaki sauce. So, I decided to quickly make Okonomiyaki. My grandma was Japanese and she taught me many dishes that she liked, okonomiyaki being one of them.

"Okonomiyaki it is," I declared to myself and took out everything I needed and started up the frying pan and started making the pancake.

I had made myself one when someone came up behind me, and took the plate; I turned and saw Master Maul sniffing it curiously.

"Do you want it," I asked politely, getting ready to make another if he said 'yes'.

"What is it," he questioned.

"Okonomiyaki," I said, at his curious look I quickly explained, "it's like a pancake, but it's not as sweet like the American one. It has pork, cabbage, and vegetables in it," when he seemed doubtful, I encouraged, "try it, it's my favorite."

He took it to the table and went to take a bite, but I stopped him, "wait," he stopped and I quickly went over with the mayo, seaweed flakes, and sauce, I poured it on there for him and then waved at him in a sign to eat. He took a bite, but I couldn't see his face because I was turned away from him as I finished my own and then turned back around to see his half way gone. I chuckled before quickly sitting down and finishing putting everything on y okonomiyaki before taking a bite myself. I quickly brought my knees to my chest on the chair, feeling very uncomfortable to not sitting on the ground, which was accustomed to my family every day.

When we both finished, I took his plate and fork and quickly washed both and set them in the drying rack, I then headed off to bed. I got lost, though. Every hallway and damn door looked the same! Growling in frustration, I suddenly saw Maul, he was at the end of the hallway. I followed him as he turned and left, I turned the same way he did and found him already all the way down at the end, he turned right. I followed him once more and then I watched as he entered our room. I entered too and was glad to see my bed, but then his?

"Woah, wait a minute," I said as he took off his tunic, "we _share _bedrooms?"

"Something our Master wanted," Maul said, "why what's the problem?"

"I'm a girl," I said as if that was good enough, but he turned and gave me a confused look, "where I come from boys and girls are not allowed to share bedrooms."

My mind wandered as I saw his nicely defined chest, he suddenly started stalking towards me. When I realized he wasn't going to stop, I started backing up. He was getting dangerously close to me, and my eyes trailed over his perfectly defined chest to his face which held something in them, I wasn't too sure what and I wasn't too sure if I liked it.

"There's an invisible line right there," I said as he started to cross halfway, he stopped and stared at me, "don't cross it…" when he glared at me, I let out a "please?"

Of course he crossed it, which made me bite on my bottom lip, I quickly started to back up and found the bed so I stopped and he came too close for comfort.

"Where I come from girls are not allowed to be warriors," he hissed in my ear making me want to flinch away but he started running his fingers through my hair so I was conflicted with the soothing feeling and my fear towards him, "where I come from boys and girls share a room together because we don't have sex for pleasure, but for mates-"

"W-who said that's why I'm scared," I questioned.

A smirk crossed his features, I could feel it on my cheek, "all humans are the same," he suddenly shoved so we fell on the bed, I landed and went to move, but he was on top of me, one leg between mine, a hand firmly gripping both of my wrists and the other supporting himself. Of course I freaked out, I squirmed to get away and went to kick him but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him and I felt my body go completely numb, I could still feel his touch, but I could no longer move. My eyes turned to him with fear, but also rage.

"I wouldn't take you," he hissed, "a filthy human isn't good enough to be a mate of a Zabrak."

With that said, he got off me and I sat on the edge of my bed, "good to know…" I said, laced with sarcasm. I waited until he was fully turned away from me before I quickly took off my tunic and yanked on the baggy white shirt and then took off my leggings and slipped into shorts. By the time he turned back around to face me, I was taking out my hair from the hair tie. I walked past him and went into the bathroom and started brushing my teeth. Once I was done, I entered the room once more and saw him already asleep, I sighed and walked over to my bed.

That night I had trouble sleeping; just the thought of knowing that my Master and a man that could easily take me down if he absolutely needed to frightened me. I shifted in my bed anxiously, it was at least midnight when something came flying at me, and it scared the shit out of me! I sat straight up and saw it was a pillow.

"Stop moving," Maul growled at me through the darkness.

I didn't respond but rolled over on my side, away from him and just stared at the wall.

**I believe this to be the longest chapter I've ever written in my life! Please forgive me for the long delay, I'm traveling and I finally reached a hotel with free internet :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Lucasfilm Ltd. And, of course, the creator George Lucas.**

**Chapter Three:**

**-No Pain-**

Opening my eyes, I saw Maul just enter to wake me up. I sat up in bed and grabbed my clothes from the drawer before he could say anything and entered the bathroom. I took a cold shower quickly just to wake me up and wash my hair; I then changed quickly, not wanting to keep Maul waiting. I then stepped out hopping on one foot as I slipped on boots and followed Maul to the training room.

Yanking my hair into a ponytail, I asked, "What are we going to do today, brain?"

"What," Maul looked at me; he obviously didn't understand the reference.

"Never mind," I said quickly, and followed him towards the balance beam.

He gave me a look, before deciding to just ignore me; "We're going to work on balance today."

"Joy…"

Actually it wasn't all that bad at first, he made me do things that were familiar to me. Things that I did during gymnastics: he had me go into a handstand, and do a push up completely vertically, I showed off a little by spreading my legs so I was in a split and touching my toe with my left hand before going back to both hands on the beam and then straightening up. He then had me walk across a beam, simple. He then made me do a flip, which I landed with a loud bang.

"Try to land softly," he said.

"That's physically impossible," I said, "my muscle mass won't allow that."

"Use the force," he gritted out as if I was an idiot.

Sighing, I tried once more but still landed with a bang, I looked to him expectantly.

"You didn't even touch the force…"

"How am I supposed to touch something, if I can't even see it," I said exasperated.

He got on the balance beam too, and then touched my chest, I thought he was trying to get frisky and shoved his hand away. He rolled his eyes and took my hand and put it to his heart.

"You don't see the force," he said simply, "those silly tricks you did when you were younger, was you just scratching the surface."

"Well how can I feel something that's not even truly there," I demanded.

He rolled his eyes in irritation, "Listen," he said, "listen to my heart beat."

Ba boom, ba boom, his heart thumped in the perfect melody, and then I felt the force pull towards him as he inhaled and his acceleration increased even more, and then as he exhaled and his heart beat got so slow, I thought he was dying. But when I opened my eyes, his golden eyes were piercing mine. My breath inhaled and I felt it enter me and pull towards me.

"Now, land softly," his voice was a whisper as he took a step back from me.

Letting out a breath, I felt for the force this time and did a flip. Everything seemed to slow down and I landed without even the slightest tap of my heel. A grin crossed my face as I balanced once more, but the moment I looked up, I had to duck from red and black fist. My crouch was primal, and almost protective as she looked back up at him. She blocked a kick from him and then shoved him in the stomach to give them space.

But the action, made me stumble and I fell onto my ankle incorrectly. A cry of pain escaped my lips, I grabbed at my ankle but I was suddenly kicked in my side. I looked up at Maul in surprise as my breath was knocked out from me. He then proceeded to beat me, into a pulp as I defended myself pathetically. Somehow I got up, and blocked a kick from him but then he punched me. I masked my pain with anger, as I fell to the mat.

He grabbed my tunic collar, and hoisted me up to his level with ease, "show no pain!"

"But it hurts," I growled, "what do you want me to do, put on a smile and start singing 'My Little Pony'!"

He punched me again, and let me drop to the mat, I felt my eye swell and knew I'd have a black eye, **show no pain**I heard before I blacked out.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Waking up, a gasp of pain escaped my lips and then Maul was in my vision. My eyebrows narrowed, and anger flared inside me as I struggled to sit up, but pain attacked my abdomen so I just stayed lying down instead.

He glared, "Our master has punished me for giving you such a beating," he seemed to roll his eyes at this, "but I healed your broken ankle."

_Gee, thanks, _I wanted to say, and he glared at my thoughts, but I met his glare.

"Today, just heal," he growled out, "we'll start up again tomorrow."

He's tone sounded bitter but I wasn't about to point that out to him. I watched him disappear and I closed my eyes for sleep once more, a restless one at that.

_I was back home, I immediately recognized my brother, Marcus. He was working on the roof with our father when soldiers came to the front yard. Marcus and my father got down using the ladder and my mother came out of the house, curiously looking at the soldiers. I couldn't hear their voices, but their mouths moved. They then produced something, my necklace._

_Anger flashed across my father's face as they continued to talk, did they see that I struggled to break free? Did they know I was kidnapped, that I didn't just run away? Hope swelled inside and a smile quickly crossed my face with the feeling. But my mother's eyes swelled with tears, and Marcus quickly guided her back into the house. _

_Father followed too, and he made wild hand gestures, ones that he always made. He then slowly nodded like he was coming to a decision. He then said something, which made my mother let out a cry and bury her face in her hands. Marcus stood in anger, and I watched the two start to argue._

"_Stop," I demanded as Marcus shoved our father, "Stop it, both of you!"_

_I flung my hand in anger, but didn't see the glass and I was quickly alarmed as it fell to the ground with a crash, but the crash was silent too. But they must've heard it because they looked to the glass and looked where I stood. Shifting uncomfortable under their gaze, I watched Marcus walk up to me and swipe his hand through my invisible form. He raised an eyebrow._

_He turned back to our father as he said something, and Marcus said something before turning, grabbing his coat and leaving the house. My father put a hand around mom's shoulder and gave her a kiss on the top of her head._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**So what do you think? I realized my dashes weren't showing up, so hopefully the breaks will show up now…**


	5. Chapter 4

Hello all readers,

This story has been adopted by my good friend, Magooke, but it will NOT be a MaulOC! I will be rewriting a different story, but the girl will be a jedi kidnapped by Maul. Sorry for the long wait, hopefully I am back :)


End file.
